Snakes and Some More Stuff
by Uncle Explosion
Summary: Made this when I was 10 years old. I hope you enjoy.


SNAKES AND SOME MORE STUFF

Journal entry

Once upon a time, there was a snake called Bob. He was very smart, and funny. One day when he was coming home from school, he saw a pretty snake slithering down the street. He said, ''would you like to marry me?'' She stopped and said, "who are you?''

Then slithered away. He went home depressed. When he got home, he did his homework, and did his chores, and played on his slither-o-tron. He could only play on it for an hour. He inserted a disk game, and it was called Star Bites. He was a big fan of Star Bites and liked it. After the timer went off, he went up to have dinner. ''Why are you so unhappy?'' asked his mom. ''Nothing mom.''

Bob had pizza for dinner. After dinner, he went to bed. He had a dream that he was captured by a U.F.O.! And Aliens took away his memory, then shot him back home. Then his alarm went off. He woke up in a fright, then got ready for school. After breakfast, he went to the bus stop. When the bus came, he sat by his friend, Ben. ''I had a scary dream last night" said Bob. What was it about?'' said Ben. ''Well these aliens took away my memory.'' ''Oh my! Hopefully that will never happen'' said Ben.

When they got to school, they went to their classes, and started their work. Bob's teacher, Mrs. Jaba the darth vader, gave the class a math paper. ''This is going to be a breeze!'' Bob said. He got all the way to the last one. That took him longer to answer it. The question was: 4,940 ? 4,949. (A. ) (B. ) (c.=). He chose A. after he finished it, he went to P.E. he loved P.E.! When he got in, his gym teacher was Mr. Mooga bartard. They did karate. After P.E., they went to recess right when he was about to go down the stairs, Lightler Hooga Booga, (the class bully) jumped out and blocked his way ''hi nerd''

Lightler said. So Bob went around the other way and played with Ben. "This wasn't much of a day'' he thought, as he was on the bus going home.

When he got home, nobody was home. ''Mom! Where are you?''

he called. Suddenly he got hit with something, and that was all he remembered for a while. When he came to his senses, he saw fish through a hole. He looked around, suddenly, a person popped out of no where. ''hi. I am the penguin'' he said in a freaky voice. He took off his hat, and two robot penguins popped out and started guarding Bob ''What about my mother?''

Bob said. ''she's in a separate room'' the Penguin said and walked away. ''Now that's weird. Me being captured and ending up in a weird submarine''

Bob thought. He tried to get away, but the penguin guards would not let him. Finally after an hour, the Penguin came. "Come with me"

he said. The penguin guards still followed. Suddenly the submarine began to rise. Bob came out through a door in the submarine. It was very cold. It felt like he was in winter. They started walking. But then suddenly, one of the penguin guards stopped guarding Bob, and was walking right toward a wall. "Hey! You come back here!"

The penguin shouted. But it was too late. The guard penguin ran into the mountain, and exploded, with a big BOOM! Suddenly, the whole mountain began to fall. "Run!"

yelled the penguin. They ran on, until they reached a cave." We're here!" said the Penguin. Inside there was a satellite. The Penguin went to it. He climbed on it. Several guard penguins guarded Bob, and his mom. ''Now you will go bye bye!''

He turned the satellite towards them, and pressed a button. A purple beam shot at them then everything went pitch black.

Something nudged his arm. He opened his eyes. There, standing right in front of him, was a man wearing red, and had a moustache.'' Hi. I'm Mario!''

"Whaaaaaaa?" He looked around him. He was lying on a bed, with a woman standing next to him, along with Mario. Then he noticed that there were these floating things around Mario that looked like pixies. ''You don't look in very good shape'' said Mario. ''Do you know where my mother is?'' said Bob.

''Uhh… no'' said Mario.

''So, were am I?''

Bob said. ''Well you're in ''Flipside'' Mario said.

''Well if I'm not a snake, let's get going!'' exclaimed Bob.

''But you're not a snake. You're a human'' said Mario.

But I thought I was a snake'' said Bob.

''Well let me get you to Leland.'' Mario held up a pipe.

''Now hold on tight" he said as they began spinning. They spun faster, and faster, and then they disappeared. Then all the spinning stopped.

Bob saw two doors. Mario opened the first door, and said ''after you.'' Bob walked through. Then he came out of the door. He saw very odd trees, with squares as leaves and branches. Mario came out of the door behind him. The door automatically shut behind them and disappeared. ''Oh I haven't told you my name.'' said Bob," My name is Bob. ''"Common name '' Mario said. They walked until they saw a small brown thing, with really sharp teeth. ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Bob said.

''Don't worry. It's just a goomba''

Mario said. Suddenly Mario jumped on top of it. It disappeared, and an odd looking coin fell out, and Mario grabbed it. Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! What the . . . ?!

Bob saw a brick floating in midair right above them. "Don't worry. It's a very common around here"

Mario said. "Oh let me show you something. But hold on tight."

Bob held on tight. Suddenly he felt a quick jerk and almost let go. Then he saw everything seemed flat. Then he felt another jerk, and he was back where he started. "I just turned into 3-D."

Suddenly another gooey thing appeared out of know were. "Watch out! Mario screamed. That's a cursa! But it was too late. He felt a great jolt of power, he tried walking backwards, but he went forwards instead. Then he tried going forwards, but he went backwards instead. Suddenly, Mario threw a fire ball at it and it disappeared. Then that jolt of power disappeared, but his back was tingling. "Are you ok? Bob?" "Yea I'm fine."

"This is too dangerous!" Mario suddenly said.

"No I'm fine". Suddenly everything around him began to disappear. "No, No!"

Bob yelled. He just caught a last glimpse of Mario looking very surprised. Then everything around him disappeared.

This time he didn't knock out. He felt like he was traveling through space and time. Then after about 20 seconds of that odd sensation, he saw that there were trees below him. "Oh good" he thought "I'm back to hopefully a better place without any… HELP! Suddenly he was falling down, down, suddenly he hit solid ground with a loud thump! "OW!"

what the?! (These words that Bob just said after what the?! are not appropriate for kids. Don't ask me where he learned them.) Suddenly, a kid that was wearing odd stuff came walking up the path. "What's that" said the kid."

"yeah what is it?''

said a yellow cute electrical thing. "Let's see."

Then the kid pulled out this odd looking camera. He pressed a button, and the camera thing said, "Ekans, the snake Pokémon. Ekans is sneaky, gaining the advantage in a battle by taking its enemies by surprise."

"Wow!"

said the kid. "Lets capture it."

"Treeko I choose you!"

The kid yelled. He threw a ball shaped thing, with red on the top, and white on the bottom. It opened up, and a ball of white light came out, then formed a green gecko. "Yea!"

it shouted. "Treeko! Use, bullet seed!"

Then Treeko shot these yellow bullet things. Bob didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Bob did something that he had never done before. He shot out these darts. The attacks hit each other and made a big explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was Treeko standing there with a bruise but still good. Bob was angry, so he made a move. He didn't know how he did it, so he shot out this acid. Then it hit Treeko. Treeko yelped back in pain then fainted. Then the kid got out a ball. A red lightning bolt shot out of it. It hit Treeko. Then he went back into the ball. "Pikachu use thunder bolt"!

Pikachu shot out a thunder bolt. Bob couldn't dodge it. "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

He felt a great jolt of power. Then everything went black. When he opened his eyes, he was lying in what looked like a coliseum. He looked around. He tried to find a way out, but he couldn't find a way. Then, suddenly, he was forced out. And then he and the kid A.K.A, Ash, lived happily ever. I'm telling you this story, because I've evolved into Arbok, and I can speak human language. Oh the penguin. He died of boredom.

THE END

Nintendotm, and DC Comicstm.


End file.
